Obessions
by eggsamich
Summary: Crona the daughter of the cold snake witch Medusa, unknowingly captures the eye of Death the Kid, and he soon finds himself wondering which of his obsessions are his top priority...
1. Chapter 1

Here's a little drabble of my favorite couple ever. I may continue if you all like it. Hope you like it! :3

Kid Pov

I just couldn't stop staring at her. She looked simply amazing. She was the epitome of symmetrical perfection. Ever since Maka took her to get a symmetrical, (and pretty) haircut, she was so... interesting. I suppose that her hair was the only thing holding me back from seeing her true symmetrical-ness. I felt like a pervert, ogling her from across the room like this but I couldn't help it.

I loved the way her body melted into her powder blue floor length dress, matching her ever changing eyes perfectly. It was surprising to see so much of her bare skin, seeing as the dress was strapless showing off her long neck and naked shoulders. She seemed to be very uncomfortable, touching her shoulders every now and then, glancing over at Maka, with that troubled look she always seemed to carry.

I assumed that the two of them couldn't find a more modest dress, a high-necked one like Crona would have liked. Although I really liked seeing her this way, I liked her being comfortable even more. My eyes traveled down to her waist which was adorned with a decorative belt, then down to her lovely hips. She was quite full in that area, making up for her quite small breasts, which I didn't care about the size anyway.

"Are you going to sit there all night staring, or make a move already?" Soul said, slightly annoyed.

I had forgotten that Soul was even standing beside me because I was busy (being a pervert.) I blushed ashamed, upon acting so ungentlemanly. I guess I hadn't hidden my unhealthy obsession with the girl well enough, and Soul noticed.

"Make a move?" I cleared my throat, nervously.

"Yeah I'm gettin sick of all this man. Go over there and get some." He said with a grin, pushing me in her direction.

I stumbled over there, gaining Maka and Crona's attention. "Hey, Kid!" Maka said with a friendly smile. Her sandy curled pigtails bouncing as she turned her head towards me.

"Hey, Kid." I heard Crona murmur as I looked at her.

I smiled and turned to Maka again.

"You mind if I borrow her for a bit?" I asked.

"I think she could use some loosening up, she's been more awkward than normal all night," Maka said frowning slightly. "And I want her to have fun. Please don't do anything to scare her." Her eyes narrowed, as she said dangerously walking away. "Or else."

"I promise I'll take care of her."

I then took Crona's hand into mine, startling her somewhat while leading her away near the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"I-I don't r-really k-know how to dance…" She stuttered out, turning her face away.

"Oh, it's easy. I could teach you right now."

"Now I'll put my hand here If I may?" My hand hovered above her waist, waiting for her shy nod of permission.

"And you, put your hand on my shoulder while I take your other hand."

"Now we have the proper form, next is the actual dancing part. Just follow my lead." I said. I noticed how worried she seemed so I reassured her, "You'll do fine, I promise."

"O-Okay." she said nervously, looking down at her feet as we began to move.

After a while of her looking at her stumbling around, and hearing mumbles of sorry for stepping on my feet I took matters into my own hands.

"Here. Look at me." I tilted her face towards mine, causing her plump lips to part in surprise.

"Focus on the person you're dancing with, and don't be nervous my dear."

She had a confused look on her face as I stared her in the eyes, which grew into a blush as I didn't stop gazing at her.

Crona POV

I wish he would stop making me feel so...weird. My face was so hot, and my heart wouldn't stop beating, because of him. I was already embarrassed because of this stupid dress I didn't know how to deal with, and I especially don't know how to handle his golden eyes staring me down. I felt almost naked.

He was right, though when I tried focusing on him, rather than my feet, and I floated along on the dance-floor. His hand never left my hip, and I felt the heat from it radiate and seep into my body. I felt so many things at once, and it was all so new. His smell...his eyes..his warmth.

I could almost fall asleep, I thought closing my eyes slowly.

I wondered if this was the same threatening person who had fought me on the ghost ship. I could only remember bits and pieces of that fight, seeing as Lady Medusa had one of her snakes controlling my body and Ragnarok did most of the work while I flailed around with him in my madness ridden grasp.

I was confused since Kid now was being gentle with me. Wasn't I the enemy? On side with the Witches?

He had already made known his distaste for me…

I felt a pressure against my lips suddenly and my eyes fluttered open.

I jerked away, gasping. My eyes were wide as I looked at the reaper boy, who immediately apologized to me, bowing and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Crona!" Maka called, smiling at me and then upon seeing Kid was gone asked, "Where'd Kid go? I saw you two dancing a minute ago…"

I just shook my head, because I had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter 2! Please Review tell me what you think! : Id love to know!

Also thanks kuroi uso for commenting! I'm glad you like it! I'm very sorry for the slow update. :( I'm bad about that.

And Starlight thank you also! Im glad you think its good and cute :) It may get darker, though... I will have as much fluffiness as I can!

**Chapter 2**

Crona POV

"Oh, Crona this would look so cute on you!" Maka gushed looking at the coral pink summer dress.

I made a sound of disagreement with a questioning look.

"Maka...I'm sorry but I really don't like the bright colors," I said frowning.

She sighed putting the dress back on the rack, her hand lingering there. "I guess that's fine, we can just get you dark colored things. But I still like that dress.."

I smiled as my new friend, a word that I was very slowly coming to terms with, helped me try on all the new outfits. She insisted on taking me out to get some clothes since all I had was the clothes on my back since leaving Medusa. Even then I didn't have anything but copies of this black dress, and the boots.

I picked the simplest things, nothing too elaborate, or showing too much skin. I was used to the feeling of being covered. And of course, Ragnarok had to pop out to bully me, earning several Maka chops until he went away.

"T-thank you for all of this Maka," I said.

She chuckled and smiled brightly at me, taking my hand. "No problem."

She then went back to my room with me and we put away all the clothes. Maka then left me to my own devices with a friendly goodbye before dark, mentioning that she'd better get back home before Blair caused any mischief.

I grabbed my pillow settling in the corner I had named Mr. Corner. I wondered what Medusa was doing and if she even cared that I had left. I wasn't sure I wanted to go back. If Medusa cared, then she would most likely be furious that I was here. I shook, fear creeping up into my soul, thinking of all the horrible things she could do to me. But thenI heard a voice, someone clearing their throat.

"Crona-San I am very sorry to intrude your privacy, but would you come up to my office for a while to talk?" It was Shinigami-Sama appearing in the mirror in my room. He had his eyes covered by his large gloved hands.

I nodded slowly. "S-sure," I replied, not daring to say no.

On the way there, my heart beat quickly. I thought of what I could have possibly done wrong for him to call me up here. I peeked my head around the corner into the long hallway. I anxiously looked up at the gallows above my head wondering if Shinigami-Sama had a purpose for them being there or just aesthetics.

"Come in."

There he was sitting on a cushion on the floor, at a small table. I thought he looked rather out of place like that. He held a steaming teacup in his large hands and motioned for me to sit in the empty space on other side of him.

"So Crona-San, how are you doing?" He quipped in his happy voice.

I felt uncomfortable around Shinigami-Sama. All I've ever heard is how horrible he is to witch-kind. Mother would always tell me of how he loves to murder witches and encourages his students to do so

"I'm doing fine I guess." I said nervously looking down at the empty teacup on my side, poking it with an index finger.

"Care for a late night sip of tea?" I nodded while he continued talking conversationally and poured me some.

"I find it to be quite relaxing every now and again."

"..."

"What did you think of the party my son threw for you? Did you have fun?"

I placed my hand on my chin thinking. I can't think of any reason I didn't like it except the dress. I smiled yesterday even if it was the slightest, and it was a very unfamiliar feeling that I liked. There was also what Kid-Kun did with his lips to me, that made me feel so odd. It was something I didn't want anyone to know about for some reason.

"Yes, I did Shinigami-Sama. Though Kid-Kun really didn't have to go through all that trouble."

He chuckled. "We'll I couldn't have stopped him if I tried, Kid is that type of kind person," He said thoughtfully looking into his teacup.

I didn't really understand fully what kindness was, but I did identify that with Maka at least. I thought about the two widely different situations in which I met both Kid-Kun and Maka, either in conflict or peace.

"I see you're not the talkative type," He said cocking his masked face to the side.

I laughed nervously, agreeing before he sent me away to bed, ending the random talk.

I yawned waking up to the bright, warm sunlight coming through my barred window. A simple thing I appreciated, since much of the time with Lady Medusa, I spent my days and nights in our dim living space or the dark room.

"Come on! Get up and get me some damn breakfast Crona! And some for yourself too. I'm sick of seeing your pathetic skinny body."

I sighed, knowing the peace of my recent mornings wouldn't last.

"Fine Ragnarok."

He shrunk back down into me and I headed for the door. I turned back around, remembering the new clothes I got from Maka.

I grabbed an outfit to change into and headed for the school showers. I let the water run over my skin, taking it in, seeing as before bathing was a luxury for me.

I toweled off quickly and slipped into a long sleeved gray shirt, and pants then headed to the cafeteria before Ragnarok could gripe anymore.

I made sure to grab one of everything and lots of sweets for Ragnarok, then a breakfast crepe for myself.

As Ragnarok devoured the food, I felt the stares of everyone around us. I felt uneasy being the center of attention, and silently urged him on, so we could leave already.

"Hey, Crona! Good morning!" My head turned to see Maka and Soul there. Maka was smiling at me brightly, before sitting down next to me.

"Sup, Crona." Soul said, cooly.

"G-Good morning guys," I said trying to match her confident tone.

"Yo pigtailed chick, good thing you made friends with Crona! I can finally get a damn decent meal for once." Ragnarok shouted, poking my head.

"It was a great thing," She said smiling down at me putting her hand on the back of my chair.

"We should be heading to class, guys. It's not cool to be late." Soul reminded us.

Kid POV

I sighed contently in my seat, fixing up my suit and school supplies, making sure everything was symmetrical.

"You know Kid, I'm proud of you. We're actually not late today!" Liz said heartily, with a thumbs up.

"Yes surprisingly, everything was in their proper order and pleasingly orderly," I commented, smiling smugly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Maka and Soul coming in the door...Is that Crona? My eyes flitted away and I straightened up. I clasped my hands together and I tried to calm my beating heart. I heard the jostling of them taking their seats.

"Kid-Kun? Are you alright?" I turned around abruptly, the blush gone, but scaring Crona a bit because she jumped.

"Ah yes, I'm fine Crona. How are you this morning?" I asked.

"I'm having a good morning." She smiled the slightest of smiles, which made my heart soar. I wondered if she remembered the ungentlemanly thing I did to her at the party, with her personality type I figured that she would be embarrassed, but she is talking to me as if nothing happened. I decided to confront her about it after class when Dr. Stein clumsily rolled in the door as usual and class began. The bell finally rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. Crona was always the last one to come out because she carefully gathered up her things, so she wouldn't drop them. I found it rather adorable. I just waited and walked out with her.

"So Crona, I must ask you something."

"Yes…" She said as her eyebrows turned up in that anxious way and she shifted her books.

" Its about our dance...And I need to apologize for my actions. Not the dancing. No that was wonderful for me and I hope for you as well, but the last bit. The abrupt kiss. It was out of turn, utterly uncouth, I know you must think that I'm trash! It was even symmetrical! I didn't -" I rambled out an apology. She stopped me suddenly with a slight raise of her finger. She began talking every once and a while her eyes would flit up to mine and shyly back down.

"Uhm Kid-Kun it's alright. I l-liked the dance a lot too. It was new and beautiful." Crona smiled as the new word rolled off of her tongue.

"And the kiss?" I questioned, eager for her answer.

"...What's a kiss?" Her face took on an even more confused look and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.


End file.
